


farewell andromeda

by carafin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Experimental Style, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carafin/pseuds/carafin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa makes it to Japan’s National Volleyball Team, and Hajime learns to forget. </p><p>Written for a prompt from anon on tumblr: Can you write a sad iwaoi? Doesn’t matter how, I just want it sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	farewell andromeda

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from anon on tumblr: Can you write a sad iwaoi? Doesn’t matter how, I just want it sad. Also written for iwaoi week day 3: ‘he’s half my soul, as the poets say’.

This is how Hajime remembers:

On his way home, Hajime drops by the neighbourhood bakery to buy breakfast for the next day. He’s halfway through the queue when he realises that he’s placed one sausage roll and two milk breads on his tray, because he forgot that no one’s going to steal his share any more. By then it’s too late, so Hajime ends up buying all three breads. He’ll just eat the extra piece for supper - speaking of, they’re airing the last rerun of Japan vs. Vietnam’s volleyball match in the Asian Volleyball Championships tonight, so he supposes he should call Hanamaki and Matsukawa over to watch it together. Of course, by now he’s watched the match so many times he can probably play out the entire game in his head, but it’s always different when they’re airing it on TV (as opposed to lousy VCR recordings), and even more so when you invite your friends over to watch it with you. Maybe they can even do a live commentary of the whole match and send it over to Oikawa via email. Hajime smiles as he flips open his phone, and begins to type his message.

This is how Hajime forgets:

On his way home, Hajime drops by the neighbourhood bakery to buy breakfast for the next day. He’s halfway through the queue when he realises that he should probably buy more pastries, because Hanamaki and Matsukawa are dropping by for their usual weekly gathering. The custard rolls are on sale, so he gets six of those, because Hanamaki loves those and Matsukawa really just loves any excuse he can get to lovingly wipe away the custard smeared on Hanamaki’s lips with his thumb. He’ll probably lick it away if Hajime weren’t there to witness their hair-raising displays of affection; the thought alone sends Hajime shuddering. And then they’ll likely end up talking about raising car petrol prices or complaining a lot about their insufferable colleagues at work; Hajime can’t remember the last time they’d talked about anything else. Anyway, Hanamaki’s latest grouse is a particularly grating colleague of his, Mr. Shinzuo.  _He’s too perfect,_  Hanamaki says. _It gets on my nerves_. Mr. Shinzuo is effortlessly handsome, has half the female populace in Hanamaki’s office swooning after his perfectly styled hair and ridiculously charming smile, and also capable and diligent to boot - first to clock in and the last to clock out, that’s his motto.  _God, it’s terrible, I feel like a useless vermin next to him_ , Hanamaki will say as he bites into a custard roll, and Hajime will nod along, will agree and say,  _oh man, that sounds terrible, I can’t imagine what it’s like having someone like that in my life_. And they will laugh and take sips from their beers, and not mention Mr. Shinzuo again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> _“ Many waters cannot quench love, neither can floods drown it. What then kills love? Only this: Neglect. Not to see you when you stand before me. Not to think of you in the little things.” Jeanette Winterson, Written on the Body_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> An alternative ending to [chasing paper suns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3952705).


End file.
